Very Possible Destruction
by Shadowgate
Summary: The following is a Kim Possible/Rampage Crossover.


Very Possible Destruction

By Shadowgate

…

Tim Possible is sick in bed. It's December and people are getting sick. Kim felt Tim's forehead and then felt his pulse in his wrist. Tim squirmed "who made you my nurse?"

Kim snapped back "mom and dad aren't here to take care of you and I'm your big sister. Anymore questions?"

Tim answered "no."

Kim chastised Tim "stop being a brat."

Tim replied "yes big sis."

Tim gave a sincere smile and Kim told him to get some rest. She shut out the light and left to answer an emergency call.

She picked up the call and said "Wade!"

Wade informed her that Doctor Drakken and Shego created two evil monsters. Jim Possible was standing behind her the whole time she was debriefed.

After the debriefing Kim slammed her hand on the table and said "no wonder they've been missing in action for two weeks. They were creating the worst monsters yet."

Jim said "I'm coming with you on this mission" which took Kim by surprise.

Kim snapped "what were you doing eavesdropping?"

Jim answered "you'll need my help so it was a good thing I happened to be here when you got that call."

Kim turned firm and asked "just what the hell makes you think you're going to join me on this mission? You never join me on missions and this upcoming mission will be by far the most dangerous mission ever."

Jim stamps his foot and says "I'll give you a couple reasons why I'm going to join you."

"One Ron is out of town because of his grandma's funeral and you need a sidekick. Two I'm tough. Three we're siblings and we could both die but we have to fight to save the town."

Jim holds out his right hand.

Jim added "sibling loyalty to the end."

Kim felt very touched.

Kim stated "oh Jim that was deep and you spoke straight from your soul."

Kim went on to say "I've never seen such noble behavior from you before and it's sad I can't allow this. You'll sleep like your brother."

Kim exposes a chloroformed rag in her left hand and knocks out her little brother.

Kim left Jim on the couch to nap and took off into the city. The sun was shining bright and she saw traffic everywhere at a screeching halt. Police helicopters were flying over the city.

As Kim headed deeper into downtown she came face to face with her number one female rival.

Kim yelled "SHEGO!"

Shego yelled back "I HAVE WON IT'S OFFICIALLY OVER!"

Kim knocked out Shego with one punch. The police moved in and Shego was in custody.

The police captain said "we have a big dilemma. We have a monster that looks like King Kong and another monster that looks like Godzilla. They're both tearing up the town."

Kim said "Doctor Drakken and Shego have done it this time."

The police captain told Kim she did a great job taking down Shego. Kim smiled and said "it's not over yet."

The police were soon notified of Doctor Drakken's whereabouts. He was at the top of a hotel building watching his two huge monster march through the city. The helicopters have spotted him. However the big dilemma was stopping the two super beasts.

To Kim's surprise her brother Jim Possible showed up.

"Yo Sis the chloroform wore off."

Kim snapped "Jim what are you doing here? It's dangerous here and you could be putting your life on the line?"

Jim snarled and said "I told you I was coming to help you."

Kim said "well that's great mom and dad can not only bury their first born but one of their tweebs as well."

Jim said "I can beat these two beasts."

Jim started laughing and getting cocky. The police captain told him "this is not a video game kid."

Jim grabbed the police captain's bullhorn and then yelled "HEY BIG MONKEY THAT BIG LIZARD SAID YOUR MOMMA WEARS ARMY BOOTS!"

Both monsters charged head first into each other and crushed each other's skulls. They fell to the ground and died.

Doctor Drakken was in shock.

The police helicopters closed in and arrested Doctor Drakken.

As Doctor Drakken was led away in handcuffs he looked at Jim Possible with rage and hatred.

Jim said "it's impossible to beat the Possibles. When will you ever learn?"

THE END


End file.
